Memories
by AvelinAeliaLisalynn
Summary: Lasercorn reminisces about when he and Ian first began dating to the point they adopted their children. Iancorn, T for language and a little more then implied sex. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted this to be a one shot, but it was getting long so I split it in two. The second part should be up later this week.**

It was days like these when Lasercorn likes to look back on old memories. Days where the whole family is curled up together on the couch, the snow falling outside the window and for once the TV is silent. Days where arms and legs are tangled in each other, Avery in his lap, Derek in Ian's and Rose between them. Avery is half asleep with one arm tucked tightly around him and the other flung out wide across her twin brother, who is curled up into a ball with one hand interlaced with his fathers and the other at his side. Rose is mimicking him, her tiny body in a ball at the center of everyone with one arm across each of her older siblings. Her arms though, as tiny as the rest of her body, only reach halfway across Avery and Derek's back's. Lasercorn smiles at the sight and hugs the giant clump tighter as his mind begins to drift.

His mind flashes back to the day that Ian whispered in his ear, "I know something far more interesting to do with balls then shoot them." David can almost feel his hot breath and the electricity that was running through both of them at the time. He had nodded slowly and replied, "Well why don't you show me."

Back then they were crazy, fucking on every flat surface available in both of their homes and the headquarters. The number of times Ian was caught kneeling in front of Lasercorn or Lasercorn was caught with his hand down Ian's pants were ridiculously embarrassing. They were so young and so wild, and David smiles fondly at those memories. Joven was particularly unlucky, having walked in on them at least ten times. He was the only one who had ever seen them actually have sex, and he still complains to this day that it scarred him for life. The memory of Joven's disgusted face and high pitch squeal almost causes Lasercorn to laugh out loud, and the smile on his face grows even larger.

Their days were filled cute moments too- Lasercorn trying to bake Ian cookies for his birthday, but ending up just eating the dough of the first batch and presenting the burnt second batch to Ian when he came home, a ridiculous grin and smears of sugary dough residing on his face. Ian, trying to learn Magic the Gathering with Sohinki to surprise Lasercorn, but ending up just whining to him about how complicated it was and giving the deck he'd been playing to David as a present.

But eventually, like everyone knew but no one wanted to think of, Smosh ended. Smosh Games continued on without Ian and Anthony for another month, but in the end it just wasn't the same. So Smosh Games ended too, and suddenly, David was without a job. Not for long though, because as soon as Ian packed up his stuff and moved over to Lasercorn's apartment, he found out that Ian was a writer at heart, and the two of them wrote a best-selling series together, 'The Dead Shouldn't Speak'.

It wasn't how Lasercorn had even remotely thought his life would turn out like, but the series become popular enough that they began a sequel, called 'Flesh- An Increasing Liability'. Sohinki, Joven and Mari were all shocked beyond imagining ("Who did you hire to write this under your name, David?!") but Anthony had just given them a knowing smile when they first spread the news that they were published.

On the first anniversary of F.A.I.L (as Ian so charmingly nicknamed it), after they had been dating for 6 years, something happened that would change Lasercorns life forever.

Ian proposed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was at the party they were throwing to celebrate their two series', and Ian had excused himself to bring in the cake. When he returned, he held in his hands a giant, beautifully crafted, cake of chocolate deliciousness, and as he fell to one knee, the words written in frosting seemed to come to life in the candlelight- "David, will you marry me?" At the top of it all sat a golden ring. Lasercorn had slowly, trying to mask the shaking of his hands, taken the ring and slid it on his finger as everyone watched, Mari dabbing at her eye with a napkin. Then he pulled Ian up and kissed him ferociously, paying no mind to the frosting that was getting on his shirt or the cheers and whistles in the background.

That night, the cake was the best David had ever tasted.

Their wedding was a small affair, and only the closest of friends and family were invited. Anthony was Ian's best man, but Lasercorn had so much trouble trying to decide between Sohinki and Joven that eventually he just told Ian, "Fuck it, we're already screwing tradition by getting rid of the bridesmaids, if I want two best men on my wedding then I'll damn have them." It was no doubt a different wedding then most, but there were still tears, it was still heartwarming and loving, and the kiss still made David feel like the world was spinning beneath him.

Years passed, and soon Lasercorn came to Ian with the idea of children. They had a room in the house painted blue and a bed put in it, but Ian said that they should visit the orphanage before doing more.

The moment David set eyes on Avery and Derek, he knew they wouldn't be leaving without them. Something about the way Avery's blue eyes followed him to the way Derek protectively held his sisters hand (though in the years to come he would realize that she didn't need her brothers help in the slightest bit) made him tingle inside. "Hi," he had said, smiling and kneeling down to their level. "What's your name?"

"I'm Derek," Derek had said, "And this is my twin sister Avery." He held up their joint hands and David had smiled even more.

"Well, Derek and Avery, how old are you?" asked Lasercorn.

"Four," said Derek just as Avery answered "Four and a half." They turned towards each other, and for a beat there was silence before shouts broke out. "Four!" "Four and a half!" "I'm older so I'm right!" "No you're not older, and it's four and a HALF!"

David watched on, noticing that throughout the argument Derek still clutched Avery's hand tightly. He smiled before getting up and turning around to call for Ian, but found out he was already there, a smile tugging at his lips as well. "I like them..." said Ian quietly. "We'll have to get another bed, but that's ok."

David grinned even more. "So do I." He reached over and gave Ian a peck on the cheek.

"Wait," said Avery, putting a hand up in her brothers face, acting very much like she was older then her years. "Are you guys married?" she asked, eyes wide. Ian nodded.

The twins looked at each other, hope on their faces and all notions of the previous argument forgotten. Then they turned towards the couple and asked in unison, "Will you adopt us?" The illuminating smiles on their faces as David said yes were more then enough to know that they would not be regretting this choice.

It was two years from that exact day that they came and adopted Rose. Her eyes were the same shade of blue as Avery's, and her hair was a deep, beautiful shade of red. She was only three and she was silent, the opposite of her soon to be siblings, but Lasercorn could tell there was a fierce heart underneath. The five of them became a family, and whether it was fate or coincidence that those children become his, David would never care.

It was love.

Thoughts turned into simple flashes, images he will carry forever. Rose, proudly showing them her first drawing. It was a drawing of her namesake, and the shade of red on the flower almost perfectly matched her hair.

Avery and Derek crushing him and his husband at Mario Kart, with Rose cheering them on.

Derek stumbling upon their old videos and coming to him, wide eyed, asking if he was allowed to watch. He had said no, and to wait for a couple years, though he doubted Derek had listened.

Avery and Mari, out on a shopping spree for Avery's birthday, coming back with new clothes and a PS7. "I couldn't help it," Mari had said, "And besides, you guys were bound to get one anyways."

Him and Ian, watching the sunset together, his head on Ian's shoulder.

As he drifted off into sleep, David was surrounded by memories.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Reviews always mean a lot, and I will be grateful if you leave one with advice to make me a better writer :) Bye!**

**-AvelinAeliaLisalynn **


End file.
